


Whispers

by AlexanderColt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderColt/pseuds/AlexanderColt
Summary: Sometimes I've had to hide a lot of me, and it hurts to think that. Releasing everything I had in this. I will continue writing cause its the only place I can normally find solace now and days. The world being the way it is only holds darkness as its close friend. May you enjoy these, and I only hope that they bring you some connection or peace.





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is one poem

The beats can mellow the mind of its chaos  
Connect on the various levels of our souls  
And sometimes even save us  
From the growing cruelty of ourselves  
And the World  
The lyrics and stanzas can connect us  
Beyond reason  
Beyond the boundaries of time  
Across oceans  
Across the lands of this earth  
It reaches deep to remind us of ourselves  
Of the path that sometimes we cannot see  
Without its beats tied with subtle melody  
Music  
It has lasted centuries  
It has time and time again defined a generation  
It has time and time again unified us  
In either a cause  
Or simple joy  
An expression of one’s story  
To the ever-evolving life  
That mankind has lead  
A marker of where we were  
A marker of where we are  
Music  
An radioactively pleasant beautiful form of creativity  
To be able to put what can’t be told  
Into a powerful message  
Into a beacon of hope  
Connecting the various souls of mankind  
Together  
Music  
I thank you for what you give  
I thank you for what you have done  
And have yet to show  
For the power that you hold  
For the peace that you give  
Music  
May you eternally live


	2. Love

Love shows   
In many ways  
Love came  
In the form   
Of your voice everyday  
Love was  
Showed with your  
Arms extended   
Lending no judgement  
No fear of pain  
Love shows  
In actions  
Never acknowledged  
Never once   
In regards to the damage  
Untold  
For sometimes  
Love can be simple  
Without words  
That are spoken   
Or written  
Love was   
What you showed  
Love was  
The story   
You told  
A story   
Of which I will always  
Dearly hold


	3. Grateful For The Angel

Lord  
Thank you  
For the strength  
The strength you gave  
To me  
My friends  
And family  
Lord  
Thank you  
Forever for the peace  
You gave to this  
To my  
Heartbroken soul  
Thank you Lord  
For the gentle wind  
Of grace  
That whispered to me  
Everything is okay  
Lord  
Thank you  
For the closure  
That was given  
Thank you  
For bringing him home  
I know he is smiling  
By your side  
Where your exceptional angel  
Belongs  
Love you  
My angel  
Thank you Lord


	4. A Non Believers Prayer

Farther  
Guide me in this century  
Let my decisions be of wisdom  
Give me strength   
So that I may hold up my own  
Farther   
Let her always be safe  
Let her fall in love   
And not know a broken heart  
Let her find beauty in simplicity  
Let her find passion   
Where reality only finds cruelty  
Farther   
Help me to be a farther  
Help me be my all  
So that she can be proud  
Of who I am   
Thank my Farther  
For listening to this  
Non-believers prayer


	5. Defining Blindness

“I refuse to accept the view that mankind is so tragically bound to the starless midnight of racism and war that the bright daybreak of peace and brotherhood can never become a reality... I believe that unarmed truth and unconditional love will have the final word.”  
Martin Luther King Jr

Colors all around  
Blue  
Red   
Green   
Yellow  
A whole rainbow of cultures and heritage  
But blindness always steps in  
Giving invalid excuses to those who accept blindness  
To purely say in the name of hate  
In the name of ignorance  
In the name of Old Culture  
How can one know the torture   
Torture that can pursue from someone Blindness  
Why Mankind  
Why do we not learn to embrace  
In order to learn  
In order to have peace

Don’t we realize that when we embrace each other’s colors  
No more can hatred rule over us  
We can expand our knowledge of this world  
We can expand our minds to new possibilities of understanding  
We can become more in unity  
Not in separation 

Color is just another invalid excuse not to make connections  
How do we find love   
If we use color as an excuse to hate  
How do we make friends   
If we use color as an excuse to hate  
Let those in power   
See in an example of truth  
Equality to those of all culture and color

Let this not be the crutch   
That sends us back in time  
When hate ruled   
And war was never ending  
When lives were lost   
For the sake of hate  
Look at the legacy   
That it has left in its wake  
Blindness  
Blindness to the past  
Blindness to the present  
Let’s not give that kind of Blindness  
To the future

Let us end it   
Not continue it  
Let the Old Culture die  
Let hate die  
Let this disease of Blindness  
Just finally die

Colors all around  
A whole rainbow of cultures and heritage  
Let Blindness takes its place   
Among the dead  
Let Acceptance take its place instead  
Let us expand our understanding  
Not in separation  
But in unity  
Let the unarmed truth  
Let unconditional love  
Be the final word  
To destroy our Blindness


	6. Freedom

“For to be fee is not merely to cast off one’s chains, but to live in a way that respects and  
enhances the freedom of others”   
Nelson Mandela

Friends   
Americans  
My fellow countrymen and woman  
Please lend me your ears

Long has it since Freedom  
Has rightfully been defined  
Freedom  
From the earliest of definition’s   
Has been outlined  
By the giving of life  
For family   
For those who cannot defend themselves  
Against tyranny and oppression  
By the ability to speak on one's beliefs  
Fearing no repercussions from the hand of might  
By democracy   
To vote for representation  
To vote for those who will stand for you   
And by you   
The right to pursue a childhood dream  
Striving to turn fantasy into reality  
The right to love   
Because love is blind to color  
Or even sex  
The right to defend what is yours  
The right to live  
Free from the fear of a super power  
The right to give opinion  
To stand by that   
Freedom   
Is in the ambitions of its people  
And what they chose to do 

Freedom although I fear  
Is being redefined in the wrong light  
By the press   
Who cushions lies with fact  
By a divided nation  
With corrupt politicians   
Serving the interests of not its people  
But of special interests  
From a police force  
Who seemingly goes unpunished  
When excessive force goes to the extreme  
Media taking away our ability   
To look at a problem  
Without seeing color  
Or sex  
Where you can be held   
Without cause   
Without reason

Let me ask you   
My countrymen and woman  
Where is freedom in that

Let’s use our Freedom   
To better the world  
To expand   
In every way we can  
Let’s give the next generation  
A clear definition   
Let’s stand to form a revolution  
So that we can give the next generation  
A better world  
A better Freedom


	7. Sunrise

Golden light  
Warmth for all to share  
An affection to life that now stirs  
Beginning its day anew  
Showing its smile for all those to see  
Lending hope to those who need   
Lending the promise that today  
Things will be better   
In some morning hours it might cry  
To see those of whom are lost   
But in the end   
It always leaves with the same smile  
Because it knows  
Everything will be okay


	8. Fathers Promise

I promise to you   
That my childhood   
Will not be yours  
I am not rich  
But you will never know  
What it means to be poor  
I promise to love you  
No matter what you decide in life  
I will never shun you  
For decisions, you make  
That let your happiness thrive  
Call you tainted or a sinner  
For what faith, you choose  
I will always protect you  
I will give my life for you  
I will always love you   
All this I promise  
My joy and pride  
My baby boy


	9. #Stand

No one should ever feel useless  
No one should ever feel alone  
No one should ever feel like their skin is not their own  
Yes  
Sometimes we don’t understand  
How simple plans all go wrong  
Yes  
Sometimes if not most of the time  
We fight a war with the demons inside our own minds  
Yet  
We can’t say thank you  
For the ones who carry our flag and a gun  
Fighting real demons  
For our freedom and the ones they love  
No  
It is not okay  
To assault someone and claim  
Hey they were asking for it anyway  
No  
It is never okay  
To objectify a person  
To slap on a label  
Because that will somehow define us  
And unite us anyway  
No  
It is never okay  
Never okay  
To attack those who protect us  
From those who seek to do us harm  
No  
It is never okay  
For those who are supposed to represent the people  
To ignore them and neglect them  
Yet they line their pockets  
And look after their own initiative  
No  
It is never okay  
To abandon those who are in need  
Mentally fighting  
With no one there to help them win  
Sometimes dyeing in the end  
No  
It is never okay  
To put someone under a mountain  
When all they strive for  
Is to better their mind  
And in effect to better the world  
To be honest none of this  
Ever needed to be said  
But  
With many problems that need to be fixed  
And we can only do this  
The only way we can do this  
Is to stand  
Stand  
Stand for the right choice  
Stand for those who stand for us  
Stand united against corruption  
Stand to make this country great again  
Stand


	10. Neglect

Neglecting   
Choosing or involuntary avoiding  
It can cause more damage than I thought  
To my mind   
To my heart   
To my soul  
I know its not choosing  
But my perception decides otherwise  
It’s a hard thing to grapple  
Either by choice or design  
It can leave the hardest of people behind   
What makes me angry is my perception  
What makes me sour is my perception  
So I guess that’s mine to battle  
To engage in combat   
So I can put that to rest

But here’s what I think you misunderstand  
I sleep with our yellow eyed shadow so he feels loved  
Not put aside or undesired  
I stay up later because my mind runs circles  
So I fall asleep where I am  
I don’t want my habits to force unwanted tension  
I do everything I can to help  
With sometimes absolute imperfection

But still there is neglect  
Either by choice or design’  
Choosing or involuntary avoiding   
Neglect   
It’s a hard thing  
Especially when the fight begins   
And you’re on the losing side


	11. You're That

You’re that country song that at the end of a hard day,  
Reminds you of everything you have  
How never wanted anything more  
You’re that ice-cold drink of water   
After walking through a hot dessert   
You’re the invisible force in my universe  
That makes everything it comes around beautiful  
You’re the best drug   
Better than any physical stimulation  
Or mental acceleration   
You’re the safe zone   
When life becomes an utter bloody tarnished battlefield  
You’re that gift   
That never be topped by any other person  
Or by God himself  
You’re that angel   
That God himself misses everyday  
Because you chose an undeserving mortal   
To spend eternity with  
You’re that hard earned victory at the end of the day  
You’re all that and more  
Not even the galaxy could top the splendor  
The complexity   
The sheer magnificence   
That you are


	12. Destruction

A warning I think is needed  
To those of this nation  
Destruction is coming  
Destruction from the overwhelming division   
We very much treasure  
Since the beginning of this nation  
We were divided   
Either by self-interest or noble reasons  
Then came the threat of tyranny  
Of dictatorship under a crown   
We stood against together  
Not divided   
When we started seeing color as property  
When we started seeing prayer as terror  
When we started to stop using the words   
Human being  
It is scary and horrifying what has yet to come  
It is terrible to look upon history   
To see the pattern of division  
And to know it was inevitable  
I pray for people to remember their humanity   
I pray for people to remember their morality  
I pray for what is obvious   
To become impossible to achieve  
But I fear we’ll love it too much to deny   
Destruction


	13. Humanity

Humanity   
A very powerful word  
That we use to hold very dear  
Humanity is caring about another  
Humanity is seeking a resolution   
When it seems, there is none  
Humanity is to further the betterment of others  
Humanity can stand  
For those who cannot 

Now in the modern age  
We trade in our humanity   
For savagery  
For hatred   
For malice   
To become monsters

If that is how we want to evolve  
Then let us return to the dark  
Even if a quarter wants love   
It won’t matter  
Cause in the end   
All man   
All women   
Can be pure savages


	14. Worth It

I look at where we are now  
I look at all the strife   
I look at all hell has given us  
All it has given you  
All it has given me  
I look at what is to come  
I look at what is for the future  
In the end   
In the end   
It will all be worth it

I have come too far  
I have come through too much  
I have fought too hard  
I have worked too hard  
I have bleed  
I have been given scars  
From those I called my brothers  
From those I called my sister  
From my bloodline  
From my mortal Mother  
From my mortal Father  
I have been broken  
I have been torn   
I have been withered to nothing  
Not for this to be worth something  
Not for this to become an absolute failure

The moment I know it’s worth  
The second I know it will continue  
Is when you say I love you  
Is when we apologize   
When the love we share   
Survives the battlefield of life  
That is why I know  
That is why I am still here  
That is why it will be worth it

I love you   
Forever and always  
Even at the darkest of times  
Even at the divinest of times  
I will love you  
Forever and Always


	15. Lyon & the World

Knock, Knock  
Knock, Knock  
You’re almost on the edge

No I shall not fall  
I shall not bow  
Not to you

YOU SHALL  
YOU WILL  
Only time will be on your side  
But soon even that shall turn

NO I SHALL NOT  
FALL, BOW, OR LOOSE  
NOT TO YOU

I am the World  
I am the Cruelty of Humanity  
I am the Hatred of your Father  
I am your only Destroyer

NO  
I SHALL NOT FALL  
I SHALL..............

Fall like every other pathetic time you've failed  
Like every other time I took what little strength you had left  
You will bow to me and admit you are...........

I AM NOT YOUR DOG WORLD  
YOU WILL NOT BURN ME AWAY  
YOU SHALL NOT.............

I always loved your strong will  
It entertains me so  
That’s why I love picking on you  
Cutting you down like I do  
Face it  
You’re trapped  
Nowhere to go  
Nowhere to hide  
Naked  
In my darkness  
Feel your despair  
Feel how tired you are from trying to hold yourself up  
Just fall  
Just bow and I shall guaranty a soft end by brutal landing  
Take it as a show of mercy  
From the Lord of Hell

Water drips from the cave ceiling making puddles around the floor  
Cold air making Lyon’s bones want to crack and break  
Pain surrounding him with little to do but to continue to take the lashing

You say silver tongue that you shall spare me  
Give a "soft end" to my existence  
I have known you to take my mind  
Take my metal freedom to pass through my corridors  
I have known you to break my emotional space  
Let it flow freely through my veins  
Boiling the very blood that runs through my body  
I have never known you to give a soft landing  
I have never known you to give anything without payment  
So do what you will to me  
I SHALL NOT FALL  
I SHALL NOT BOW  
NOT TO YOU  
To you oh cruel world

WHY DO YOU TEST ME LYON  
THIS CAN ALL BE OVER WITH  
THIS CAN ALL BE DONE IF YOU GIVE IN  
THEN YOU CAN GO ON FOR ETERNITY TORTURING YOURSELF  
LIKE YOU HAVE DONE FOR ALL THE AGES OF YOUR LIFE  
I SHALL LEAVE YOU BE  
WHY DO OPPOSE ME THE MOST  
WHY DON'T YOU JUST FALL

Because out of all the pain  
Out of all the suffering that you provide  
I grow stronger  
Like steel I shall soon become  
Able to bend when you strike your blow  
Cause the one thing you shall never break me from  
Is her

AH!!!!  
YOU SHALL SEE  
YOU SHALL SEE  
APOCALYPSE ON YOU LYON IT SHALL COME  
NOT EVEN HER LOVE  
HER FICKLE FEEBLE LOVE WILL NOT HOLD YOU  
WHEN I TURN HER INTO ANOTHER ONE OF THEM  
YOU WILL SEE  
SHE IS LESS STRONG THAN YOU  
SHE IS WEAKER

You think that she is less than I  
You are wrong  
Never have I seen such beauty and strength in one creature  
She shall stand your test and win  
Unlike I  
She shall never give in  
You dwell on our torture  
You dwell on our pain  
That is why I shall show you none  
I shall hold her if I must  
Even if it breaks every bone and fiber in my body  
Even if it makes me die on the inside  
I shall hold her  
That is why I shall never fall because she does the same  
She is as broken as me, I would guess  
And I as broken as her  
So keep throwing your lashes  
Keep trying to place your ill fabled lies  
Cause I and Her will not FALL

YES YOU WILL

I SHALL NOT

YES YOU WILLL

I SHALL NOT

What gain do you HAVE  
What drives you LYON  
OUNCE YOU FALL I SHALL LEAVE  
There is no use in me yelling  
Nor you  
Whatever you think might happen or what you can't think of  
SHALL HAPPEN  
Pray to your Father  
Pray for your life  
Pray for I shall never leave until you break  
Pray that I don't win  
Let that be your comfort  
Let that be your Saving GRACE  
Lyon  
You and I shall do this for eternity  
Until I win  
Until I win

Then we shall be here for a long time World  
Shall I dare say  
If you find a way to win  
I shall not fall  
I shall not bow  
No not to you  
Not to you

KNOCK KNOCK  
WATCH WHAT I CAN DO  
HA HA AHA HA!!!!


	16. Proud

You’ve grown so much  
It’s been a year  
Now you walk and smile   
Trying to run as fast as you can  
Because the world is your playground  
As a father, I am proud  
As a son   
I hope you are proud of me


	17. Resolution

Time has not been my advantage  
It has always been my utterly bitter torturer  
Fate has seen to my grueling torture  
Ever since the dawn of that night  
Ever since the breaking of that second  
Sheer pain in every cruel sense of the horrid word  
Causing earth shattering unrelenting devastation   
Pure unadulterated chaos for the sake of one simple distraction

Then my dawn came  
Light embraced and washed away all the binding darkness of torment  
But fear has taken hold  
All from a four letter word  
Love

Untamed and never tampered with   
Unrelenting and the harshest judge who speaks nothing but truth  
For the pure pleasure of destruction  
But that is only at times

I am not human  
Yet the raging passion that stirs deep within what I would be my heart  
Lights and devourers when I see her  
All consuming is what I feel  
A wave passing above my head   
After so long  
After so long   
I know she remembers  
I know she loves  
And now I can rest in that eternal peace


	18. Vows

From the second I heard your name  
I knew

From the minute you sang "I won't say I'm in love"  
I knew you felt the same

From the hour we touched each other   
I saw what I knew was meant to be

So I took a risk I usually don’t take  
I spoke those words  
I love you

Ever since it’s been a journey of hard work  
But in the end of all that life could throw at us  
We are still standing

That’s when I knew we could stand the test of time  
Abigail, I've waited long enough to say this   
I have searching the endless seas for you 

Our souls belong together we belong together  
I do not deserve such an angelic creature like you

But I am glad that God gave you to me  
I vow a promise when I give you this ring

A promise to protect you  
With every breathe in my body  
A promise that I solely belong to you and no other  
A promise to love you 

No matter what obstacle life throws   
No matter what changes   
To give you eternal love through all adventures   
That now we take as one instead of two

Now the future waits for us to tell the story  
For I love you forever and always


	19. Black Bird of Memory

Feel like I want to run  
But I can't   
It still haunts me   
Your memory   
I try to move on but I can't   
I hear of love   
Of something long forgotten   
Something I don't know how to do  
Something that you made impossible  
Hell has wrapped its arms around the subconscious  
It’s got a leash on my neck  
Nothing I do can make the torment go away 

I scream like I do every night   
Like I let the darkness of your smile envelope me  
Please tell me how to release such chains

The black bird is at the window   
Saying your name and taping on the window  
I shout  
Go away   
But it stays   
And keeps calling your name  
Once again I shout   
Go away   
With my voice cracking as I yell  
Yet it stays   
Hells personal tormentor   
Hells personal hunter  
Hells personal movie   
Hells personal black bird   
Which had my name  
Tears fall like every night   
I try to stop them   
I try to hold them  
But they have a will of their own  
Not minding what I say   
Not minding what I think   
Not minding me   
The pain   
The agony   
It excites within my heart   
And it will always be there

I get up and go towards the window   
Hoping to frighten away the black creature   
But it’s still there  
Fortified in its position

I fall to floor and do same thing all over again   
I cry   
And cry   
And cry   
Until darkness takes my soul


	20. Jealousy

Jealousy   
A stupid emotion  
But it happens to scream   
To tear apart the drums of my ears  
When I see the   
Fatal kiss

It drives me up   
Over   
Sideways and through  
Nothing seems to quiche it 

The connection   
Of which I can feel   
Shakes my limbs   
Tells my body   
To shut down   
Tells my mind to go   
Insane   
I know this is in no way fair   
But it’s how I feel 

Sometimes   
Wait   
More than most all the time   
I know that we have little to talk about  
Nothing in common   
Almost   
My heart falls every time   
Straight into the bowls of my stomach   
When I see you are to talk to others   
More than I   
Maybe this thing   
Was a mistake 

It’s the worst feeling   
Nothing ever really can repair it  
It tears deep into the mountains of the heart  
It would be foolish   
If not suicidal   
That I attempt to break it   
One thing still remains   
I trust you to know when it is right  
To know when space will be needed   
To know 

Which is why I will stay   
Like the wind   
I will keep moving   
Never stopping   
Always blowing 

I love you ani de eliona taris   
Please harbor that   
And never forget 

Don't play me like a fool though  
For I am not   
A fool  
Of whom believes in delusions   
Of whom will believe your lies

A line   
Lying is my line   
Telling me nothing  
Hiding from me everything   
Because what people do not say   
With words   
Speak more than what people say in   
Paragraphs 

Maybe I wasn't ready for something like this  
I know I have matured since the last I wrote   
But maybe   
Just maybe   
My mind and emotional state wasn't ready  
I will do my best to fight for this until the end   
Even if it destroys me   
But I will work on myself   
To fix this   
Deadly flaw   
So life may be a bit easier   
So a may never end up here again


	21. Soul Mate

Soul Mate  
A term of unconditional unquestionable power  
Power to define one’s self in the capacity of another  
A perfection of balance  
Between two mortal souls  
A term that even the Angel of Death fears  
And Father Time shudders to hear

Soul Mate  
Someone who gives an eternal calm  
To the storms inside of one’s mind  
A peace in which can and in all ways  
Is divine

Soul Mate  
The soul that sacrifices all   
For your undeniable happiness  
Never yearning for any payment  
A position gladly occupied which is often thankless

Soul Mate  
The legendary hero of the world you grasp  
Vanquishing any darkness, or any foul monsters  
That try to take a hold  
The One who stands  
The One who solidly stands  
For you and only you alone  
Bearing and retaining the scars  
For the pride and pure adoration bestowed  
Upon being wholly yours 

Soul Mate   
A bond that not even God himself   
Would dare to spoil or touch

Soul Mate  
A term misused and abused

Soul Mate  
That other soul if lost  
Destroys every thought  
Loss of sleep when depression takes hold  
Because of this fact  
This one fact  
You have lost  
You have let go  
You have and did not know  
That you are no more  
No balance   
No rest  
Because without your Soul Mate  
You are at best nothing

So remember this when you use this sacred term  
Remember that Soul Mates are meant to be eternal  
And not some one-night stand whore  
Remember to pursue this most valued of loves truths  
For the soul only has one chance  
To make this passionate connection  
And when lost  
Ultimately you loose


	22. Beauty of You

In every way you complete me  
In every way you make me better  
Your warm embrace helps chase away the shadows  
The golden sun makes the beauty of you  
Shine brighter than any universe full of stars  
Your kiss gives life   
Gives hope to me that I am not alone   
Every morning   
Every second  
Every day   
Every hour  
Is a blessing   
A blessing in the form of an angel   
Of whom loves me   
I am sorry for my anger  
I am sorry for my shadows  
And how sometimes they seek to hurt  
Thank you for saving me  
For without you I would not be here   
Living in the heaven that you have given me   
Just by loving me


	23. Whenever I Run

I don’t tend to run  
In my tongue it’d be a cowardice act  
But whenever I do  
I always go to you  
Even if it’s just by your side  
It’s enough to make everything subside  
You give meaning to the term heaven  
You give meaning to my endless existence  
That is why   
No matter the uncensored turmoil  
No matter how long it takes  
I will always run to you  
Because my Phoenix  
Because my ashen dove  
I love you  
And your demon boy  
Needs you  
For this old soul  
Would never survive without you


	24. Her

My mind of chaos   
No longer safe   
No longer a harbor   
No longer a place for rest nor peace

But yet I still want to release   
Tired more than I have been for these last few lives  
I don't know   
I don't see where this could be an ending to an unfit story

I feel like I’ve lost one my closest friends   
One of my closest lovers

For the first time I saw tears on her brow   
For the first   
For the very first time in myself   
I was scared   
The fear that grips all man kind   
The fear that grips me   
The loss of a loved one   
The fear of losing her

She means more to me than a lifetime with happiness  
She means more to me than my own my life 

But when she fell  
When she was terrified   
Something I have never seen in her  
I didn't know what to do  
I couldn't think straight   
My head told me to stay   
Don’t move   
When every fiber of existence told to grab  
Told me to hold  
Told me to heal

She thinks right now that I don't care   
Please forgive me   
I didn't mean to hurt   
It’s my fault that all of this happened   
Don’t   
Please lay the idea to rest   
But I know there is nothing 

Empty   
Distant have you become of late  
I can't feel you   
I can't hear you   
I can't see you  
Please don't run from me   
I need you to exist  
Because without you   
I would not be who I am   
I would not be the Immortal I am

This life is just walking   
Walking   
With no living   
With nothing   
But with you everything   
The sun moon sky everything   
Is so much better because it’s with you   
I am safe   
With you   
I am loved   
With you   
I am understood   
With you   
I am who I am   
With you   
I would not be   
Because without you   
My life does not exists   
Without you I am nearly   
Human   
With you   
I am a guardian  
With you   
I am the best 

I fight for   
I fight for no death   
Not disease   
No pain   
No suffering   
No war   
No famine   
I fight for   
Most importantly  
Most significantly   
The salvation of your soul  
I know it can be saved   
I know with my hearts instinct  
I will give my soul in exchange for yours  
If I have to I will make that bargain  
I will condemn myself to hell  
After all   
After what I have done  
It’s only fair 

This is how much you mean to me   
This is what you mean to me   
I am sorry for the pain in which I have caused  
It seems I do it to everyone   
I am nothing without you   
Please don't go 

The testament of a soul   
Is how much they are willing to sacrifice  
I am ready to sacrifice it all   
My mind   
My body and   
My very soul  
So you can have the reward that you deserve   
The peace you should have   
For fighting on the right   
For fighting for us   
For me 

I love you eternal  
Nothing will change that   
I guess if I go through with what I plan to do   
This is goodbye   
If you do read this   
Then know   
I will always love you   
And always find you


	25. Self Inflicted Lies

Finally at my breaking point   
Don't know how i'll survive   
Except by laying in your arms tonight  
All I ask is you wash away all my pain  
make me forget who i am for only today

Feels like everything is caving in   
No more room to run  
Leaving me craving your hand   
So I can 

To solve what I can't face   
What's crushing me from its weight  
From disillusioned mind   
Which doesn't care who it hurts tonight  
Now I'm running out of time   
I just need some peace of mind  
To help save me   
From all my self inflicted lies 

I get right back up  
And I fall right back down   
I can't but notice a pattern of  
Life keeping me on the ground  
Try to do your best but   
Sometimes that isn't enough  
There's nothing like strugglin   
when you feel it's pointless

Feels like everything is caving in   
No more room to run  
Leaving me craving your hand   
so i can rest easy and for ounce make my plans

To solve what I can't face   
What's crushing me from its weight  
From disillusioned mind   
Which doesn't care who it hurts tonight  
Now I'm running out of time   
I just need some peace of mind  
To help save me   
From all my self inflicted lies


End file.
